I Believe in you, Daniel
by ElyRedfield
Summary: Abstergo le hizo cosas terribles. Ella intentó ayudarle, razonar con él para ver si podía arreglar las cosas. Y la mató. Eso es lo que hace, no sabe hacer otra cosa. OneShot. [Hannah's POV]


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Assassins Creed pertenecen a Ubisoft. Este fic es un complemento a otro hecho por ZenHeyerdall, ****Expiación, y está escrito con su autorización y supervisión.**_

Abstergo había localizado la guarida. Y lo supieron en cuanto un grupo de templarios armados entró por la puerta. Habían vuelto a hacerlo. Llevaban ya unos años con la Gran Purga, como lo llamaban ellos.

_Hannah estaba empaquetando cosas con otros compañeros, preparándose para marcharse cuando Paul le dio la noticia. Daniel Cross había matado al Mentor y estaba proporcionándoles información a los templarios. _

Habían pasado años ya de ese día, pero no lograba quitarse el recuerdo de Daniel de la cabeza. Había sido su amigo, el mejor que había tenido nunca, confiaba ciegamente en él, y les había traicionado. Bueno… siempre fue algo más que un amigo para ella, aunque nadie más pareció notarlo… Ni siquiera él, se recordó a sí misma, agitando la cabeza mientras terminaba de recoger unos papeles.

- Hannah, deja de pensar en eso… No tiene caso.-Suspiró, hablando consigo misma en voz alta, ganándose una mirada interrogante de uno de sus compañeros.

Hasta que de pronto, se escuchó un ruido terriblemente familiar. Un disparo.

- ¡Los templarios nos han encontrado! ¡Rápido, tenemos que salir de aquí!

Hannah se levantó de golpe, indicándoles a los chicos que estaban con ella que se retiraran tan rápido como pudieran, disponiéndose ella a hacer lo mismo hasta que fue retenida por el brazo por Paul.

- Hannah. Hemos visto al líder del equipo. Es Cross.- Apretándole un poco el brazo, le soltó luego con suavidad.

La pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos, ahogando un gemido de sorpresa. ¿Él había vuelto? ¿Estaba ahí en ese momento?

- Me quedaré… Puedo hablar con él, hacerle entrar en razón. Paul, por favor…- Rogaba a Bellamy.

- Es un traidor, Hannah… No sé lo que os traíais entre manos, pero te estaba manipulando para llegar al Mentor, como a todos los demás. No te sientas especial. Sal de aquí y ponte a salvo, es una orden.- Le espetó su superior con frialdad. En el fondo, le daba pena tener que despertarla a la realidad así de bruscamente, sabía que siempre había tenido una conexión especial con Cross, pero su prioridad era salvarle la vida, ya se preocuparía luego por sus sentimientos.

La pelirroja abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, parecía que iba a protestar, sus ojos castaños prácticamente echaban chispas, pero decidió callarse y ladear la cabeza para no mirar a Paul, que soltó un suspiro exasperado.

- Vamos, Mueller… No tenemos mucho tiempo.- Dándole un suave empujón, la apartó de la mesa y la guió hacia la puerta.

Ella se dejó hacer, pero tenía otra idea en mente. Tan pronto como perdió de vista a su superior, se coló en los conductos de ventilación. Estaba segura de que podía hacerle entrar en razón, al fin y al cabo, era la única que confiaba en él, sabía que Abstergo le estaba manipulando, el Daniel que ella conocía nunca haría algo así voluntariamente.

Abajo podía escuchar los gritos de sus compañeros, y eso le partía el corazón, pero tenía que llegar hasta él. Y de paso, evitar que la mataran antes de hacerlo, por lo que no podía moverse mucho.

Tras lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad, el complejo finalmente se quedó en silencio, interrumpido por el ocasional golpeteo de botas militares corriendo de aquí a allí.

Entonces fue cuando escuchó su voz. Hablaba con un templario novato. Aparentemente, no estaba de humor para aguantar sus tonterías, a juzgar por el tono. Esperó pacientemente a que Daniel acabara de hablar con el novato y se moviera, alejándose del grupo.

En cuanto dejó de oír la voz del chico, bajó por el conducto, deslizándose hacia el suelo con suavidad. Entonces vio a un hombre de espaldas a ella, y se aventuró a hablar con timidez.

-¿Daniel? ¿Eres tú, Daniel?

El aludido se dio la vuelta, sorprendido. No parecía para nada el Daniel que ella había conocido, en ninguna de sus fases. Tenía el cabello corto, estilo militar, y llevaba un chalequillo de combate.

El verla pareció despertar algo en él, algo que le causó dolor, a juzgar por la mueca que cruzó su rostro.

- Pues sí que eres tú… - Hannah no podía más que alegrarse de que la reconociera.

- Hannah… Vete.- Le dijo el rubio, con la voz algo pastosa, como si algo le doliera.

Eso hizo que la pelirroja arrugara la nariz. Iba listo si pensaba que iba a irse así sin más.

- Daniel… ¿Por qué?- Hizo la pregunta que le llevaba rondando la cabeza años. "¿Por qué me dejaste sola?"

- No quiero hacerte daño… - Le contestó el ruso, que evitaba mirarla directamente, haciendo una mueca.

- Yo confiaba en ti – Dijo la pelirroja, la acusación palpable en su tono.- Paul… Todos… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Mala suerte…Ahora, lárgate.

Frunciendo el ceño, la asesina colocó las manos en las caderas, claramente enfadada.

-¡Tengo derecho a saberlo, Danny! Yo te defendí, estuve a tu lado cuando nadie más creía en ti. - Sin querer, la pelirroja volvió a usar el diminutivo de su nombre. Era la única que le llamaba así, al resto de ellos les daba reparo, pero Daniel nunca protestó por el mote, por lo que ella continuó usándolo.

Tras eso, el ruso se dobló sobre sí mismo, gimiendo de dolor, arrodillándose en el suelo con una mano en la cabeza.

- ¿Danny?

No podía soportar verle así, nunca había podido hacerlo. Y eso la hizo bajar la guardia y arrodillarse junto a él. Ya le había visto así con anterioridad, pero siempre se le encogía el corazón.

Daniel gimoteó algo en un idioma que ella no comprendía, supuso que ruso o algo similar, dada su ascendencia. Apoyando una mano en su hombro mientras pasaba la otra por su cintura, en un amago de abrazo, comenzó a arrullarlo.

- Danny, cálmate, nada de lo que ves es real…- Hablaba la pelirroja con voz suave y dulce.

Estaba empezando a angustiarse. Era cierto que era un traidor… Era cierto que había matado a muchos de los suyos… Pero ella sólo podía ver al chico desvalido que encontró en aquel bar hacía tantos años. El mismo que le dijo que nunca esperaba ser psicoanalizado por una ninja macizorra. El mismo con el que viajó durante dos largos años. El mismo chico que se convirtió en un hombre en la Hermandad. El mismo del que se enamoró hacía tantos años.

Finalmente, el rubio alzó la vista hacia ella. Y eso la aterró. No parecía él, parecía otra persona completamente distinta, gritando algo en ruso que ella, para variar, no comprendió.

Y de pronto, sonó un disparo.

Lo que sí comprendió fue el dolor que acompañó al disparo, llevándose una mano al vientre con gesto de sorpresa. Daniel le había disparado en su delirio. Muy confusa, notó como el mundo giraba a su alrededor, cayendo de costado en el suelo, mientras notaba como la sangre fluía libremente de su cuerpo hacia el cemento del pavimento de la guarida. Intentó taponar la herida con las manos, apretándosela, pero algo en su interior le decía que no iba a funcionar, que estaba sentenciada.

Ladeando la cabeza, pudo ver a Daniel, hecho un ovillo en el suelo, gimiendo. Ella sentía como se le iba la cabeza, y, echando la vista hacia abajo, podía ver como su sangre iba formando un charco bajo ella y expandiéndose.

Tras varios minutos, Cross recuperó el control de sí mismo. Y cuando buscó a Hannah con la mirada, se puso completamente blanco y, tirando el arma a un lado, gateó hacia la pelirroja, que ya estaba prácticamente agonizando, su respiración lenta e irregular, ya ni siquiera estaba intentando en serio taponar su herida, una de sus manos resbaló desde su vientre hasta el suelo.

Alargando una mano, Daniel acarició la de la pelirroja, aún sobre su herida.

- Lo siento… - se disculpó el ruso, sollozando.

La asesina registraba lo que sucedía a intervalos, estaba demasiado débil para poder pensar y todo le costaba horrores procesarlo.

- ¿Por qué? – se las ingenió para preguntar, susurrando con voz rasposa.

- No… No hables. – le rogó el joven, apretándole un poco la mano.

"Casi parece que le importo…" no pudo evitar pensar la chica, temblando.

- Pensaba… Que eras diferente… - mantuvo la voz baja, apenas era capaz de hilar bien dos pensamientos. Sabía que iba a morir, y que muy probablemente, esas serían sus últimas palabras- Yo… yo te quería, Daniel…

Lo último que vio fue el rostro del que antaño fuera su mejor amigo, la persona a la que más había querido en su vida, totalmente en shock por sus palabras y pensó, que, tal vez por un instante, él la llegó a querer de la misma forma. Luego, todo se sumió en la oscuridad.


End file.
